User talk:Xenons
Wanna be friends Xenons? Sincerely Dr. Edgar Zomboss (in Zombot Sphinx-Inator) PvZ: Great Wall Edition. I downloaded it from the official PopCap China page, here http://www.popcap.com.cn/plants_pc.html?news_id=30&platform=25 Balam Ajaw (talk) 19:56, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I still got the Proctection..... I Accept that but I'm not banned.......... By-Creekee11 A Happy small Guy. (A Happy Small PLANT)I'm no small... DO NOT, AND I MEAN DO NOT, EVER SWEAR WITHOUT CENSORING. IF YOU DO THIS ONE MORE TIME, I WILL HAVE TO BLOCK YOU FOR SIX MONTHS. Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Swears on chat No, not allowed. Winter melons are cool (talk) 12:20, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the only one editor and player of PvZ here that greet me Happy Birthday!!! by Creekee11 Happy BirthDay!!! The pp.dat? Hey, it may sound strange, but... can you give me your save a.k.a. pp.dat? Accidentally i lost my PvZ2 progress once again, and trust me, i wouldnt do that again. I noticed the premium plants are still stacking in game even through lost progress so you can give me your save without any problems. I have the row version too. TheHandsomePlant (talk) 12:11, September 8, 2014 (UTC) pp.dat Part 2 I have the row fortunately :P TheHandsomePlant (talk) 13:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Total thanks for file! Seriously, thanks! Call me, when having a problem :P TheHandsomePlant (talk) 15:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Costumes Hello Xenos, can you teach me how to edit the costumes? I would appreciate some better costumes *cough*Chili Bean*cough* I already know how to hack a lot of things, such as zombie spawn, boss battles and sun costs but not this one. ChompyTheGreat (talk) 08:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The Lawn Can you come to the lawn now please? :DBuzzy Buzz (talk) 08:26, September 11, 2014 (UTC) How can you hate Sweet Potato? PVZBronyGod (talk) 14:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod Clearer Please be clearer with the instructions for the scrapped costumes. What should i search to get to the almanac codes with the plants? This makes no sense: "I searched for the location of the plants in the Almanac. Then I changed the place of a plant with a costume with one that doesn't have one yet. By example: I replaced "chilibean" with "torchwood" and this way, I got Torchwood's scrapped costume. Chili Bean had its regular costume before, Torchwood didn't have a costume." Why the heck would Torchwood have a scrapped costume by replacing it with Chili Bean? What does Chili Bean have to do with this? ChompyTheGreat (talk) 08:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind. I finally get it. I succesfully got Torchwood's. But any way on removing the costumes? I already got all the costumes, making it impossible for me to replace them. ChompyTheGreat (talk) 09:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Costumes Can you tell me how to get unused costumes? Revern (talk) 09:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Remove Can you come to chat, and tell me how to remove costumes? I need to get the scrapped costumes. Thanks, In advance. Revern (talk) 10:21, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Xenons, try turning on UNICODE STRING option before searching for almanac entries. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 16:23, September 21, 2014 (UTC) The Public Release of the .obb/.rsb *na for north american users and row for other users* is today! Hope to see you join us on the Bossy Stream today to unviel whats in store...And some random stuff may be added later but...not in public release. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:02, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Mordecai Re: Fire Peashooter's costumes Since Popcap removed firepeashooter, it does not have that new costume. Johnnytuan (talk) 11:59, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Come on the chat please. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 16:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Here Here Gargantuars facing back You were curious about it: Screenshot 2014-11-15-14-45-33.png When you boost sweet potato she will attract zombies in large area, even these behind her. :) Master3530 (talk) 16:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: That parody. Thanks. Maybe I should the one with the recent FNaF Song next...Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 20:35, December 5, 2014 (UTC) FNAF Good luck. I have recently beat Night 5 of FNaF2 on Android. You won't believe how many retries I have done (I think Bonnie killed me the most >.<) just to win that night. I literaly overjoyed when I finally beat it. Now, I'm currently trying Night 6.....and I'm still tryingGargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 16:54, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Speaking about Golden Freddy, I encountered him about 4 times in FNaF2. That bear killed me twice and I avoided getting killed by him twice.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 02:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Yep. I know. I wonder if the new animatronics would return as disrepaired, reactivated like the originals do in the 2nd game?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 12:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I completed 20/20/20/20 Hi, guess what? I completed 20/20/20/20 mode in custom night of the first game Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 10:11, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Good luck on trying 20/20/20/20. :) Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 12:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) OP-Primes Not yet. I have tried several times but those bots couldn't stop trying to kill me. The farthest I last is through 2 - 4 am in-game. The majority of the kill is mostly by Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. I encountered Golden Freddy about 12 times. And I was planning to try the 4/20 mode in FnaF2 after I beat Night 5. Speaking about 20/20/20/20, I know you gave up on it but in case if you ever want to try again, there is actually a working strategy.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 14:00, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Congrats. I still only last till 4 am in FnaF2's Night 6. Cosidering the mobile version is harder, so yeah. But most of time I lose is because of Foxy (always attack me after I open the mask).Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 13:25, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes... Finally!!. I have completed Night 6 in FnaF2 (happy face). After several tries, I finally did it...... I am now currently trying 4/20 preset in Custom Night.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 08:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Speaking about Ladies' Night, what do you think Mangle's gender is? BTW: Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 12:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Mangle Whatever gender this fox is, it still remains a mystery.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 13:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I see.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 22:08, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Danke Re: FNaF Questions Hmm. Well, there is still some unanswered questions. But from my view, I'm guessing the guy who murdered the five children have murdered childrens before The Missing Children Incident. The killer might have gotten a different Golden Freddy suit. And as for the character in the FnAF3 teaser, to be honest is still a mystery. But most people have speculated that it is Golden Freddy. Maybe there would be more connections when the third game comes out. BTW, have you seen the latest things I added to my Userpage?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 19:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm Well, you could be right. That FnAF 3 character could be a new one. BTW, nice wordbubble. (Minutes later) Umm, Xenons. You miiight wanna see this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdHlIy0W4uU Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 01:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Your welcome. Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:41, January 27, 2015 (UTC) We need a Editor on our team Since were starting to get in the works of Big Wave Advantage we do need a Coder, Im gonna try to reach out to golddman but we would like some help. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 00:53, January 30, 2015 (UTC) alright,well it didnt hurt to see :P i just dont know any other editors :/ The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:32, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Me,walter,lolwutburger,and thehandsomeplant maybe golddman but he hasnt responded yet. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:57, January 30, 2015 (UTC) heres what we needed 4 coders:taken from ADVENT,Walter,and THP 3/4 1 animator lolwutburger 1/1 1 texturer walter 1/1 maybe needed more but thats all me and walter can think of :P The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations. :) Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 23:38, February 2, 2015 (UTC) About Wordbubbles Say Xenons, can I ask. Did you ask permission from the admins to create your wordbubble? Here's mine is source form: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:PnFforever#Wordbubble Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 08:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I see, thanksGargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 10:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Are you IULITM?Fire peashooter101 (talk) 01:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD About your userpage... Thank you I want to talk to you about samthang. Come to chat when possible. -CZ168 Come again please..... -CZ168 RE: Notification bar Your icon -Toadstool Loudmouth (talk) 16:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Costume emoticons Welcome back RE: Endless Zone Cards Imitater for gems RE: Swears on Chat (Again) Well ...erm i need to be on chat to explain this then .-. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 12:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday }} hey why did you ban me? What did I even do? DefiantCreeper24 (talk) 18:38, September 8, 2015 (UTC)